


Gingerbread House

by F1_rabbit



Series: Winter Warmers 2017 [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Kevin and Nico spend their first Christmas together as a family.





	Gingerbread House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annalynlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annalynlan/gifts).



> Set in the same universe as [Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975019) but you don't have to read it to read this drabble :)

The smell of gingerbread fills the house, Nico reaching out to steal a piece, and Kevin bats his hand away, smiling as Nico puts on his best fake pout.

“Dad, you need to leave enough to build a house with.” Lise smiles, and her brother looks up from his drawing, planning out the decorations.

Nico steals a bit as he builds it, and Kevin smiles. “I guess it doesn’t need a chimney.”

Watching the kids smile as they decorate the house in stars and trees, Kevin can’t imagine a better way to spend their first Christmas together as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my ~~twisted~~ imagination ;)


End file.
